


A very drunken Corporal

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets extremely drunk and needs a good lay. So he goes in search of a potential partner and winds up embarrassing himself and Erwin in the dining hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very drunken Corporal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I started my Archive account and thought I'd post it! Smutty smut you guys! Enjoy!

Levi was stressed. The kind of stress that keeps you locked in your office with booze and no one to discuss your problems with but the clock on the wall ticking away every ounce of your existence. Yes, Levi was the kind of stressed that left him with no fucks to give. Normally, Levi didn’t drink, seeing as he was a horny drunk and never let himself be tethered by something as benign as morals. But tonight he threw caution to the wind to allow himself a good night of tomfoolery and a long hard sleep.

He was currently slouched over his knees in his bed, drinking the amber colored liquid out of a small glass, though this was his fifth, and mumbling to himself about how fucking hot it was in this blasted room and how he was sick of being alone here with no one to rant to or to share in his frustrations with. Here he was, pissed at the world and feeling like he was the only one who even bothered to feel such ways. He knew deep in the back of his mind, where the sober part of his still sought refuge and screamed at him through the blurry sanctity of his conscience, that he soon would start feeling a very uncomfortable hardness in his groin, and rightfully so, as soon as he thought it, it started to occur.

The man let an exasperated groan leak from his lips as he stood up and wandered into his office, albeit wobbly, and started to pull on his jacket. He was bound and determined to go find someone he saw fit enough to fuck him into the floor whether he took ten minutes or an hour. He knew it was around dinner time, so everyone who wasn’t working would be in the dining hall, chatting away their stupid life stories to anyone who cared enough to listen, and shoving half assed food down their throats.

He stumbled through the hallways, drunk completely off his ass and trying hard to focus his silver eyes on the path in front of him. At this point he honestly didn’t care if all his cadets saw their preciously worshipped Heichou on the brink of passing out with a raging boner poking through his white jeans, all he wanted was a good lay.

When he finally reached that accursed dining hall he slouched against the door to catch his breath, praying that the stupid brats had mostly cleared out by now. Grunting, he slid open the large wooden door to fins, to his discomfort, a packed full dining hall. He simply stood there analyzing the questioning faces of his officers and cadets as they literally dropped everything just to stare at a red faced Levi, panting in the doorway.

“Whaddya brats fuckin looking at huh? Never seen a drunk man before? *Hic*”

Everyone was shocked, like they had seen him come in covered in blood or some other ghastly thing unimaginable to the normal mind. But in fact they all stared at him for merely being drunk, a trait they never thought possible of Lance Corporal Levi. He himself felt the need in his lower abdomen grow tighter and begging for him to relieve it. He called the first name that crawled into his hazy brain, though he wasn’t sure why this particular person was who he picked. Maybe it was the fact that he knew the man was twice his size at least, and maybe that was true all around.

“Erwin! Hey, Erwin, where are you fuckin at?”

When a flustered and equally shocked Commander raised his hand, Levi stumbled over to him and sat clumsily on his lap, getting so close to his face that the blonde could smell the liquor radiating off of him, pungent as week old garbage.

“So errr Erwin whadya say you come back to my room *hic* with me hm?”

Erwin was taken aback not only from the suggestiveness of Levi’s speech but the way he was giggling maniacally, as if he had something in store, which he knew he did. He was so embarrassed by this display, but knew that Levi was way too drunk to realize what he was doing.

“Levi, you’re really drunk. Go back to your room.”

The commander’s booming voice echoed through the stark still silence of the dining hall, only arousing Levi more. He was now draped over Erwin’s lap, facing him and straddling his broad hips. He was embarrassing himself to high heavens, but honestly he found it so hot that he was doing this in front of people. Wood scraping linoleum was heard as people hurriedly left the hall, wanting to spare their eyes of a horny Corporal assaulting a much unprepared Commander.

“Levi I’m taking you back to your room and putting you to bed. You’re more drunk than I have ever seen you before.”

With that the tall man stood, still carrying a dizzy Levi in his arms.

“Nooo, take me here, right now, I can’t wait till we get to my room. Just let them watch.”

To say that Erwin was surprised would be an understatement, seeing as how Levi would never act this way, even slightly tipsy. He had to be so hammered for this behavior to be taking place. Erwin quickly shifted Levi under his arm, carrying him like a burlap sack of nothing more than potatoes, and hurriedly walked out of the dining hall, only to have a once limp Levi start kicking and flailing in his arms.

“Oi, Erwin where are we going ugh put me down I just wanna get a good lay!”

Erwin was having none of Levi’s childish bullshit, and if anything, he planned to put an end to his begging like an insolent schoolgirl. How childish of a stress reliever to get drunk and beg for sex in front of people who were meant to respect you? Once Erwin had dragged a very fussy Levi to his quarters, he threw him down into his bed and stared down at him, deadpanned and serious, portraying a furious aura that leaked from his pores such as an oil spill leaks from its confines of steel pipes.

In truth he wasn’t angry at all, more turned on by the fact that the tiny Corporal had straddled his lap in public and made a whorish show of his need for a hard fuck. Of course, the Commander planned on giving him what he needed, just in private, for he liked to take control, cause slight pain and make the receiver beg out loud, and honestly, that didn’t sound too appealing in front of others. Leaning over the flushed and panting Levi, Erwin started stripping the smaller man of any article of clothing attached to his body, exposing the milky white, paper thin skin that shone pale in the dimly lit bedroom.

“Mmm, what a deliciously beautiful body Levi. You wouldn’t mind if I made a bit of a mess with it, would you?”

Levi let out a long throaty moan when Erwin ran his hands along his skin. His big calloused hands that were so much larger than Levi’s own, he imagined two fingers would be the size of any normal cock that would ever be inside him. He knew he was in for some pain but the overwhelming pleasure that shook his body was too much to take. He already found himself rolling his hips into the almost featherlike touches of Erwin’s hands, letting small wanton whines escape his drunkenly chapped lips, his brain already completely blank to any clear thought process. He needed it now.

“Erwin, please, oh god please, more.”

Erwin’s deep chuckle penetrated the thick air, the heat of his breathe falling just below Levi’s ear and he could swear that when the larger man bit down on his pulse, he could feel electricity fly through his entire body at the sheer pleasure that the single action brought. He needed Erwin inside of him, no foreplay, no prep, nothing. He just wanted to be torn apart from the inside, violated like the drunk he knew he was.

He felt Erwin stand to remove his clothes, and moaned at the very sight of the man’s tall broad body, his scarred skin and taught muscles rippling as he bent back over to capture Levi’s waiting lips in a heated, teeth crashing kiss. It was taking him over, his lust, and he felt himself wrapping around Erwin, rolling his body into every curve. He begged with his body, his breath, his moans, and as much as he wanted to keep feeling the pulses of intense euphoria from every touch and lick, he wanted to be rammed into the bed right that fucking second.

“Mmm Levi, are you losing control? Are you absolutely sure you want me to fuck you now?”

Levi only replied with a loud groan, bucking his hips into Erwin’s. Before he even had time to process what was happening, he felt two fingers invade his mouth, his tongue lazily sliding over each thick digit, coating them thoroughly before they were yanked from his mouth with a loud pop and disappeared between his legs. The sound he made when Erwin slid them in his entrance at the same time was not human, more like a strangled choke of pain mixed with pleasure, an animalistic sound that only turned Erwin on more.

Levi’s body was writhing, completely lost in his own lust. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t see straight, shit, he could barely breathe. This man’s fingers were huge, but it only felt better when he began scissoring them, spreading Levi apart to his full capacity, which wasn’t much.

“A-ah! Erwin, please! Fuck…”

“Oh? Fuck what? Fuck you? You’re tight hole?”

Levi was on the edge now, needing what he was so close to having, yet having it dangled in front of him like a puppy. He gasped at the hand that was now entangled in his hair, yanking his head back to expose his smooth unmarked neck. The fingers in his ass were removed, eliciting a whine of loss from the smaller man, only to be replaced by a satisfied moan as he felt the head of Erwin’s massive cock tease the loosened entrance between his legs. He bucked his hips into the contact, not caring nor thinking about the pain that would ensue with the full sheathing of the man’s erection. Levi reached his hand down, needing to be touched, but was stopped by the other’s warning grunt. He had to wait, being forced to wait to cum, being denied, and this in itself enraged him yet turned him on further.

Erwin started to move then, knowing Levi wasn’t going to last much longer. He knew he was probably too large for the man below him, but that didn’t stop the ache in his abdomen to start forcing his massive cock into Levi, hearing the choked and strained moans escape his lips. It felt so good, and so dirty, so wrong, but so fucking right to be violating Levi this way, to be inside him, tearing him, hurting him but making him feel so good at the same time. It was so erotic, looking down at the small, pale, fragile but strong Levi taking a cock twice the size of his own.

“Erwin, move, please, fuck me. A-ah!”

The wanton moans leaving Levi’s mouth sounded so different from his usual voice, almost like a different person was capturing him, possessing him into this writhing ball of pure pleasure. Erwin started to move his hips, reaching down to wrap his hand around Levi’s throbbing, weeping cock that desperately needed attention. He felt himself close so soon, only from knowing that Levi himself would soon be close to his release. The sounds that filled the dim room were filled with lust, the moans and cries for more, to go faster and harder, the slapping of skin against battered skin, and the strained breaths of climax.

Levi arched his back completely off the mattress as he came hard on his chest and stomach, screaming Erwin’s name so loud he didn’t even recognize his own voice anymore. He watched was Erwin shuddered, letting his own essence release inside Levi’s now exhausted body. They both lay there completely out of breath, trying to recover what sanity they had left after this intense encounter. Levi said nothing, simply lay and shook and sweat with the afterglow of unquestionably the best fuck he’d ever received in his life. Erwin couldn’t help but watch, enchanted by this side of Levi.

“Hmm, Levi, you should drink more often.”

He received no response, as the man had already passed out from exhaustion and the effects of heavy booze. It was funny really, that tomorrow morning Levi would remember absolutely nothing of this night, which would result in a very naked, very beat up Commander laying in Levi’s bed when the sun arose.


End file.
